


Twin Peaks

by Camellia Cook (thekurosakiconundrum)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hux's Female-Presenting Nipples, M/M, Mentions of Lactation, Mild Humiliation, Nipple Play, but no actual lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekurosakiconundrum/pseuds/Camellia%20Cook
Summary: Hux is shy about having his nipples touched, since he thinks that's something you only do to women. Kylo aims to change this.(In honor of the tumblr porn ban)





	Twin Peaks

**Author's Note:**

> ask and ye shall receive, kylux twitter.
> 
> (warning: though both parties are consistently into it in this story, kylo does rather override hux's protestations, so you might want to skip this one if you'r especially sensitive to consent issues.)

“I wish you wouldn— _ohh_ ,” Hux groaned, his protest cut off by a soft sound of pleasure, one of the low, throaty moans that Kylo so enjoyed wringing out of him.

“Why?” Kylo asked, and then went back to work on Hux’s nipple, his mouth open over Hux’s skin as he sucked gently, laving the pebbled areolae with the flat of his tongue, toying with the taut bud with the tip of it. He liked the  bumpy, peaked texture on his tongue, the way Hux’s little pink nipples got so hard whenever he played with them… And Hux, for all his protestations, enjoyed it too. He was sitting astride Kylo’s lap, arms thrown over his shoulders—he could just get up if he didn’t want to be here.

“Because it’s— _fuck_ —not… I’m not a woman,” Hux protested, squirming deliciously under Kylo’s touch, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Kylo pulled off, laughing softly as he let his fingertips take over for his mouth, pinching Hux’s nipples gently between his fingertips. “So because you’re a man I can’t play with your tits? What kind of reasoning is that?”

Hux glared down at him, lips pursed in irritation, cheeks flaming. “I do _not_ have _tits_.”

“You do,” Kylo insisted, squeezing and kneading Hux’s chest, enjoying the slight softness and give, pinching it between his fingertips while he smirked up at him. “You have cute little soft tits.”

Hux shifted like he really was about to get up, too embarrassed and annoyed to continue, but Kylo grabbed him around the waist and latched onto his chest, mouth open wide as he sucked hard, pulling Hux’s flesh into his mouth.

He made a noise—it was one Kylo had never heard before, a high, gasping moan, almost a shriek but quieter—and then immediately brought a hand up to cover his mouth, looking horrified at himself. Fuck. That was… He liked that noise. He wanted to hear it again. Immediately.

He pulled back a little, sucking harder, pinching Hux’s other nipple between his fingertips, harder, harder, gradually increasing the pressure as he bit down on the one between his teeth—kriff, he loved biting Hux. Anywhere, anytime—marking him, bruising him, getting his flesh between his teeth. Hux loved it, too, writhing on top of him, hitching his hips forward to get some friction against Kylo’s belly and panting shakily behind his hand.

Kylo pulled off to look up at him, but was caught by the sight of the nipple he’d been sucking—it was getting a little swollen, puffy and red. He leaned forward again and licked a broad stripe over it, delighted when it earned him a full-body shudder. “Sensitive?”

“N—” Hux started to answer, but Kylo didn’t let him even finish the word, taking his swollen nipple between his teeth and tugging, turning the lying ‘no’ into another of those cute gasping shrieks. _“—aah!”_

He pulled back to blow cool air over Hux’s reddened, peaked nipples, making him shudder and flinch, arching in Kylo’s lap as he rocked his hips, grinding down against him. Kylo really kriffing wished they’d taken their pants off before this—his cock throbbed every time Hux made those little panting noises, and it would very much appreciate being pressed up against the bare skin of his ass.

He drew off, shifting to spread one hand in the middle of Hux’s back, pulling him tighter against him while he plucked at the swollen nipple he’d just had his mouth on with the other, rolling it between his fingers as he looked up atHux, watching the pink flush spreading from his cheeks down his neck and chest. He had his lip caught between his teeth and his eyes squeezed shut, shutting out the embarrassing situation and focusing only on the feeling. That wouldn’t do at all.

“Look, Hux,” he crooned, waiting for Hux to look down at himself, at his puffy, deep pink nipples, at the slight softness around them. “Look how puffy your little tits are getting.”

Hux stared down, watching as Kylo plucked at both of them, tugging them as far as he could. He looked deeply aroused and deeply embarrassed by this whole thing—one of Kylo’s favorite combinations. Hux could be surprisingly shy in bed, and it delighted him to no end.

He wanted to push him just a little more—it was so addictive, getting reactions from him.

Grinning wickedly, he looked up through his lashes and murmured, “They’re just like a girl’s. Your tits, your sweet little breasts.”

Hux shut his eyes again, turning his head away with a shudder and a muttered “shut up,” blushing so hard he was practically glowing but still rocking in Kylo’s lap, grinding down harder now.

Kylo leaned in and took the one he’d been neglecting into his mouth, licking, sucking, biting. He loved this; kriff, Hux was so hot like this, squirming and peeking down at him for a moment here and there before looking away again, torn between watching and hiding his face. When he sucked hard enough to bruise, Hux fucking _keened,_ wrapping a hand around the back of Kylo’s head, fingers sliding into his hair, to keep him there.

Still pressed against Hux’s skin, he asked, “You think if I suck enough, milk will come out?”

“ _Shut the fuck up,_ ” Hux groaned, but it came out sounding more aroused than exasperated. Kylo began to suck rhythmically, like he had some vague idea that a baby would.

He’d only meant to tease Hux, but that didn’t explain why the idea of it made his cock twitch and ache, precome slicking the inside of his boxers as he imagined it filling his mouth, imagined swallowing Hux’s milk and taking it into himself. He didn’t know what explained that, and frankly, he didn’t want to find out just now—or, preferably, ever. He’d just go with it instead, sucking harder, his mouth making filthy wet sounds against Hux’s skin as he nursed at him.

His other hand migrated to Hux’s hip, pulling him down tighter against him as he rolled his hips up. Fuck, he felt good—a hard, needy pressure as he worked his ass back and forth over Kylo’s cock, ground his own against Kylo’s belly. The way he was whimpering sounded almost like the way he did when he was close… Could Kylo make him come like this? Just that little bit of friction and his mouth on his tits…

“More,” Hux demanded, a soft, pleading whisper. “Bite down.”

He hummed in approval and scraped his teeth over the soft, near-hairless skin, pulling away until he was left with only the hard little peak of his nipple in his mouth, tugging as he worried it between his teeth

“Oh, kriff,” Hux gasped, “Close, I’m—”

Kylo pulled away, pinching Hux’s nipple hard between his fingertips. “You gonna come, Hux? Gonna come just from how much you like me playing with your cute little girly tits?”

“Fuck you,” Hux gasped out, but he was rocking his hips in a sharp, snapping rhythm the way he always did at the end, rutting hard against Kylo’s belly. “You fucking asshole, I haa—hate you.”

And with that proclamation, Hux came, shuddering in Kylo’s arms, spilling into his jodhpurs, messing his uniform just from this. Kylo’s cock throbbed at the feel of it, Hux shaking apart in his arms, making these little desperate, overwhelmed keening noises that turned to a long, lush moan as his orgasm began to ebb, the snap of his hips turning to a languid roll.

Okay, his turn. He was fucking close too, too turned on from the way Hux had just fallen apart under his touch, pissed and embarrassed about it all the while. He gathered Hux in close and stood, turning to toss him onto the bed and climb on top of him, straddling his waist while Hux looked up at him, sloe-eyed and red-mouthed in the wake of his orgasm. Even lying on his back, Kylo could see the twin peaks of his puffy, swollen tits, so pink and pointy and cute and— _fuck._

He fumbled with his fly, hurrying to get it undone, take his cock in hand. Kriff, it felt good, he was so hard, dripping with precome and almost painfully sensitive as he gripped himself tightly, jacking himself hard and fast, wasting no time.

“Gonna come on your tits,” Kylo gasped. “Play with ‘em for me. Hux, come on.”

Hux rolled his eyes but complied, his eyes falling closed and his mouth falling open as he plucked gently at his nipples with his fingertips.

He groaned, watching avidly as fucked his fist, his orgasm building at the base of his spine, behind his eyelids—it was going to be so good, he was going to come all over Hux’s tits—

“Push them together,” he ordered, breathless as Hux did as he asked, cupping his little tits and pushing them towards the center of his chest, making them stick out even more, kriff—

Kylo came with a shout, his orgasm arrowing down his spine and out his dick as he shot it all over Hux’s chest, trying his best to aim for his nipples through the haze of blistering, scalding pleasure.

_Fucking hells,_ he thought, as soon as he could think again— _that was a good one._ He half-fell forward, catching himself on one hand and using the other to wring the last few drops from himself, looking down his body to watch as he smeared the head of his dick against Hux’s nipple, the one he hadn’t managed to come on already.

“Looks so kriffing good,” he muttered, rolling off Hux and over onto his side so he could lie beside him and drag his fingers through the mess he’d made, gently squeezing Hux’s nipples with his come-slick fingers.

He’d never heard an exasperated gasp before, but he thought he liked it.

 


End file.
